Code Geass R2: Kamen Rider Sagaxa
by stardrago
Summary: A blast from Kiva's world has just changed the life of Lelouch's life forever
1. Chapter 1

**Turn 00**

_Somewhere on the Japanese island __Shikinejima_

Taiga Nobori, King of the Fangire, and in his Dark Kiva form was being helped by his younger half-brother Wataru Kurenai in Kiva's DoGaBaKi emperor form and Nago in Rising Ixa against the Rouged Beetle Fangire who had collected the essence of the Rook, Bishop and the previous King, they had defeated for power, as well as the Arc Bat to become Arc (but not in giant size) he had found and now was trying to activate a stone, that was brought from Korea, that would give him the powers of the eight trigrams:_** Tae; **__lake/mind, __**Jin; **__thunder, __**Sohn; **__wind, __**Kahn; **__mountain, __**Yi; **__fire, __**Kahm; **__water, __**Kohn; **__Earth, and __**Geun; **__Heaven/Sky/Metal._

However, the stone proved too much for him and caused a distortion and seemingly destroyed the Beetle Fangire, but the energy was too much for the riders to get close enough. However Sagarc and one of its giant gray self had came and tried to absorb the energy; Sagarc absorbed the stone; the energy burst had settled down but Sagarc and its giant self were seemingly destroyed as well. Taiga, who had known Sagarc since he was a baby, cried and hoped it was in a better place while being comforted by his younger brother.

However…

* * *

_2017 a.t.b. at __Kamine Island during the Black Rebellion (this island was based on Shikenejima)_

After Kallen had left Lelouch to Suzaku, a distortion acquired and the Beetle fangire appeared; still around his waist the Arc Kibat but weakened it couldn't hold the rider form and himself was weakened. "What is that?!" said Suzaku surprised of the being. "Need, energy" said the fangire and then appeared two fangs coming closer to them; out of reflex Lelouch pushed Suzaku and the fangs came to him and then became transparent, and stain-glass. Suzaku's geass command to 'live' made him run to get of here, while the fangire slowly followed.

Sagarc came by as well and saw the transparent victim, although it was still unstable from absorbing the stone it needed to stop the Beetle fangire and had sense something from the human's still glowing left eye, 'the power of the king', and wrapped itself on his waist, replenishing his life-energy and taking control of his body. The fangire was chasing the boy who had now boarded the Lancelot flying away, and the fangire's wings were still not usable, and then came inside the cave…

_(Tetra-Fang's song Roots of the King)_

The figure came out and looked like he was modeled by a king's chess piece, and its eye's were changing from blue to red. "S…Saga?!" cried out the fangire, how is the Fangire King's previous form here and who's using it, thinking of the possibilities. Then came a well to known sound '**Wake Up**' the Jacorder was energized and the **Snaking Death-Break** was performed.

The fangire shattered but its life-force energy was intact, inside of it was the Arc Kibat and guided it to escape. Saga wanted to follow but the energy from the stone had finally came back and needed to hibernate so it could adjust to its powers and so after finding a place so no-one could search a cocoon of stain-glass surrounded him for a deep sleep.

_(The song ends)_

Elsewhere the giant Sagarc was sinking in the ocean when it arrived and still in linked with the smaller version and was also warping itself in a cocoon to adapt with the extra energy but not before scanning a giant humanoid figure; the Gawain; and scanning how it functions and decided to reformat itself for what's to come.

The Arc Kibat had flown towards Area 11, after sensing energy that could sustain its master and went into Mt. Fuji absorbing the sakuradite but in just small amounts and wrapped itself in a cocoon and sleep until its master was fully healed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turn 01**

_2018 a.t.b. at Kamine Island _

After a year of hibernation the cocoon had finally shattered releasing Lelouch and having new clothing (the cloths from Taiga Nobori; blue pants, white shoes, white shirt and over it a light red long sleeve button shirt) and now having white hair. By his side hovering over with a new silver color was Sagarc and speaking in the ancient fanfigire language. "Yes, I know we will stop the Beetle Fangire's plan, also I know that this time Zero Requiem is not an option" said Lelouch. However, with his time with Sagarc he now has, 'certain' urges thanks to having fanfigire blood in him as well, for the opposite sex.

_During inside the cocoon, with Sagarc still unstable from that time/space distortion when it arrived had caused Lelouch to see his memories of what he would have done if the fangire had not appeared, as well as the memories of Sagarc with his former master. With this new threat he knew that he could not die yet but that did not stop him to still achieve his goals but still change some. So they waited for the appropriate time as well as to learn the new abilities Sagarc had when he had absorbed the stone. _

However, back inside Mt. Fuji the Beetle fangire was still unconscious/coma, but the Arc Kibat had sense the return of Sagarc; knowing his master still couldn't move he took some of his powers and gave Arc a physical form and had changed his Arc Kibat selve to the Rey Kibat as well as using some of the sakuradite to with fangire powers to newt-like humanoid creatures, his **'Minions'**. (They resemble the newt mirror monsters and could later change to Sheerghosts that would later evolve into Raydragoons and Haydragoons).

* * *

Somewhere at the streets of the 'New' Shinjuku

Kallen sigh "God, just what is with that pizza girl anyways" having to buy microwave pizzas for C.C. because she couldn't get captured. While still thinking she had accidently bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I…I" she didn't even think of finishing the sentence after seeing who she thought was a ghost, of course with the hair being white it was understandable.

'Lelouch?!' she thought. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there I was just going to my bike just now" said Lelouch while pointing at his bike; Sagarc had recreated his former partner's bike to travel a black colored Honda DN-01. "I had just arrived in this area and wanted to check the surroundings, you wouldn't happen to know where Babel's Tower is do you?" knowing full well that she did and worked there as a bunny girl to get him back. "Ah, yeah I do, but why do you want to go there" asked the still surprised red-head. "I wanted to challenge some big time chess players there that I heard about, but I'm planning to go there tomorrow at noon."

While walking towards his bike, Kallen finished were it was. "Thank you for the info." And then he took her right hand towards him and kissed it. "I hope this isn't the last time we meet" and then drove on leaving a awestruck blushing teen holding her kissed hand. "I didn't asked him his name; forget it I've to tell C.C. about this, he said he was going to Babel's Tower tomorrow noon, I hope we can plan everything in time." Although she was still blushing of what happened.

* * *

Somewhere along the street that goes to Ashford Academy Lelouch spotted a familiar orange hair girl and decided to give it a chance. "Hello, are you late for something" he'd asked. "Oh yes I'm actually…sorry it's just you remind me of someone", Shirley said. "Really maybe you can tell me while we get to your destination"; "So this Lelouch was presume dead during the failed Black Rebellion", Lelouch thought, wondering why his farther kept his existence still in school. "Yeah his younger brother Rollo took it pretty bad, my swimming coach Ms. Villeata spends some time with him to deal with it"; 'I see' thought Lelouch, 'Emperor Charles still rewrote the memories of Nunnally, and station people in the school if C.C. would come by'.

They arrived at the front gate at the school, "Thanks for the ride" said Shirley, "Oh no" he then kissed her left hand "it was a 'pleasure' talking to you", and then drove off leaving the blushing girl to Milly who had just saw what happen. "Well, well it seems you found yourself a bad boy huh?" asked the blond girl. "What? No it's just that he let me ride on his bike so I wouldn't be late and…also he looked like that Lelouch , but had white hair". "Lelouch" said Milly, remembering of the black haired boy he had secretly had a crush with.

* * *

The next day at noon at Babel's Tower

"Where is he, he said tomorrow at noon" said Kallen in her bunny suit. The plan was for her to stay at the tower until it gets too dark if he was late. Later, 'and then there's that Black King guy he had almost had me do that bunny race but one of the guys who runs this place said that I was to meet someone in one of their secluded rooms, if he tries anything, I don't care if my cover is blown!' and she never saw the red trim on the eyes of the guy.

However, before she went to the room she was first instructed to change her outfit to that of a belly dancer. So, after she had dressed as belly dancer (She looks like the ones she had worn in the picture drama when they were at the Chinese federation banquet, Turn 9.34) she went to the room.

The door was opened and she went inside and the door was automatically shut, Kallen figured that the room was sound proof, and saw the bed was king sized, as well as a giant size Jacuzzi and then when she placed her bunny suit to a nearby table where she saw other clothing at the other side and then she felt it, as if something struck two sides of her neck draining her energy and fall back only to be cached by the white haired Lelouch, with only a small white towel on. The serpent has cached its prey and ready to devour her over and over again.

This part is for mature people

After he had gently placed Kallen and tied her arms to the bed, he had just sucked some of hers so she wouldn't resists as much and had tossed away her key to the Guren on the floor and taking in all of her features, "beautiful", was the only thing he could think as he saw her form. She was trying to push him away but all of her strength was mostly gone and then Lelouch's face came closer to hers; his hair changed back to black and fangire markings appeared down to his chest (the same colors as Taiga's).

"My Q-1", those words she thought she would never get to hear again, "this is punishment for abandoning me" her eyes widen a bit, "Do not worry, I shall give the Japanese their freedom and set our comrades free, and in a world you can live with your mother…but right now, your body is mine to do, and you shall be satisfied, by** Zero**" and then he'd kissed her; he was still tongue kissing her for 10 minutes and she was moaning, wanting more as he had his hands on her sides until she had given permission for his hands to move to her other areas. He had stop kissing her and untied her arms from the bed, wanting to know what she would do as he got up from the bed.

Kallen got up from the bed as well but weakly and tried to slap him for trying to dominate her but a hand caught hers and he smiled "Hmm, it seems you still posses that spirit of yours of why'd I choose you as my Q-1" and had kissed her again, this time pushing her to the Jacuzzi and had activated the bubble system "but it seems I have to satisfy you all the way now" as the bubbling pool had reach their kneecaps he had removed the clothing from her arms.

While still standing on the floor the water had reach up to Kallen's waist as she was moaning as Lelouch was sucking on her neck and collar bone; he then unstrapped the back that was holding her top and he'd tossed it aside now looking at her breast and then massaging them with his hands and sucking them. "St…stop it" she finally spoke but did not get a reply, only it had continue for about 10 minutes and then she saw the white towel on the surface, eyes widening of knowing what is to come next. He had carried her back to the bed after turning the bubbles off, and had the covers come over them.

He had ripped the lower part of her clothing and ready to make love to her, "this will hurt for a while, but you'll get use to it" as he had kissed her while shoving his member into her. She'd screamed and moaned into his mouth from the pain but after a while, she got use to it and her legs had crossed around his waist wanting him inside of her even more. 'My first time' Kallen thought, 'it is so good, Le…louch, Zero!!!' "I'm coming" Kallen muttered. "Come with me Kallen" and after a couple of minutes and one final thrust he had released his seed into her. He had then collapsed next to her gasping for air of what just happened.

"Le…Lelouch" Kallen weakly muttered as he had his arms around her, cuddling her.

End mature part


End file.
